


Like You'll Never See Me Again

by iluvkirishima



Series: Casual Love [14]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Smut, is that so wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkirishima/pseuds/iluvkirishima
Summary: Drew never thought he’d get the chance to see Rick again. Never be able to hold him, kiss him, tell him how much he loved him.Drew was just happy Rick came back.





	Like You'll Never See Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't plan for this to be a smut, but here we are, aren't we?
> 
> but both of the series will be updated shortly, i had to outline.

\-------

Walking out of that bar holding hands was something Drew had wished for his entire life. To be able to openly display his love, to have Rick back in his life, to be happy and feel loved.

It’s all anyone wants.

And yet, for so many people, it’s not feasible. 

That’s what ultimately changed his mind about the interview. Not Rick coming back, not the glory, or the accolades.

Kenny’s words resonated with him. There **were** people out there who weren’t able to be themselves. People who didn’t have the support network that he did, people who couldn’t search for love because the environment was too dangerous, people who so desperately just wanted to be themselves, and couldn’t.

Drew did it for them.

The kid who sat in the back of the class, who gets called slurs before homeroom. The boy who hurriedly hides his makeup before his parents walk into his room. The girl who so desperately wants to come out to her parents, but is afraid of the repercussions. The religious kids, who wrestle with the word of their holy book in one hand, and their sexuality in the other. The 51 year old accountant who is questioning whether they’re truly straight.

He did it for everyone who feels like they aren’t represented in heteronormative society. He hoped that maybe, it could help at least one person. 

That’s all he wants, at the end of the day.

To help.

\-------

Drew hadn’t had the heart to remove all the traces of Rick from their shared apartment. He still kept the refrigerator stocked with the apple juice Rick liked. His pictures still hung from the walls. His dates still marked the calendar hanging in the kitchen, and the throw pillows he bought still lingered on the couches.

It even smelled like Rick. Vanilla and cinnamon and some sort of inane quality he possessed that Drew couldn’t exactly name, but that he loved the most.

“It’s like I never left.” Drew turns to see Rick grinning as he settles back into his home, walking past Drew to get to the bedroom. Drew follows, as Rick knew he would.

“Do you want to put your stuff away today?” Drew watches as Rick made himself at home on their bed, wearing a look on his face that told Drew that he had...other intentions. 

“That can wait, don’t you think? I mean, it’s not going anywhere.”

“Then what do you want to do?”

“You.” Rick loved saying stuff like that, because it always made Drew so flustered. His whole face turned red as he stammered, and Rick couldn’t help but chuckle. Drew had always been this hopeless. 

“I-uh..I got tested. I am still clean.”

“Well then, there’s nothing stopping us, is there?”

\-------

Rick didn’t care that Drew had sex while they were apart. He was hurting, and he coped with that differently that Rick had. Sex wasn’t at all on Rick’s mind while he was gone, but if that helped Drew, Rick wouldn’t complain.

But now that he was back, Rick wasn’t letting anyone take the spot that he held, as Drew’s lover. 

He knew no one else could fuck Drew like he could.

Rick practically had to pull Drew on the bed, giggling as his uncoordinated mess of a boyfriend almost falls off the bed.

Rick’s hands make their way up Drew’s chest, brushing past his neck to settle on his cheeks.

“I love you.” Rick brings his lips to Drew’s, moaning softly into his mouth when he feels Drew’s hands work over his body. 

He hadn’t realized how much he missed the sex until this moment. 

Drew began pushing kisses into Rick’s neck, forcing him back into the accumulation of pillows Drew had needed to sleep with in an attempt to replicate Rick. They would soon be knocked to the ground, in Drew’s attempt to reach more of Rick.

Drew tugs at Rick’s shirt, unable to conjure up the patience to even try to undo the buttons. Rick can’t help but laugh at his struggle, watching as he tries to remove the shirt without unbuttoning it.

“Do you want some help there, Drew?”

“Shut up and take it off. Mine too.” Rick obliges, only because he wants to be inside of Drew as quickly as possible.

Pants soon follow the shirts off the side of the bed, Rick working his hands inside Drew’s boxers to grasp his dick, smiling at the gasps he earned as he begins to stroke.

“Fuck.” Drew’s entire body shivered as Rick jerked him off. He had plenty of sex while Rick was gone, but no one compared to Rick, and Rick knew that. He knew exactly what turned Drew on, how to tease him, how to bring him to the brink of orgasm, and what would bring him back down. Drew knew Rick wouldn’t let him have it easy this time, and he hated and loved it at the same time.

Rick removes his hand from Drew’s boxers, using his fingers instead to play with his nipples, as his lips worked their way up Drew’s legs. He knew the effect it was having on Drew, as expletives and moans found Rick’s ears. He loved hearing Drew lose himself in ecstasy. 

He knew no one could make Drew cum like he was about to.

Rick pulled down Drew’s boxers with his teeth, using his hands to take them off and fling them across the room, his own soon following as Drew pulled him back on the bed, sinking his teeth gently into Rick’s shoulder, neck, behind his ear, anywhere that his mouth could reach. His tongue worked his way over every sensitive spot that Rick had, almost making the man scream in pleasure.

“Oh, so I’m not the only one teasing today, huh?”

“You think I’d make it easy on you?” Drew’s voice crawled out from somewhere deep in his chest, turning Rick on even more. 

He’d never heard Drew sound like this before. 

It was incredibly sexy. 

“Never dreamed of it. But I think I might have you outdone, babe.” Rick lowered himself into Drew’s crotch, pulling Drew’s legs over his shoulders as he began to work the man over.

“Oh fuck me.” 

“I will. All in due time.” Rick’s lips, tongue, and teeth found their way onto spots Drew didn’t even know existed, as his head rocked back and he groaned from the pent up frustration he felt. He knew he couldn’t tease as well as Rick, but shit, if it didn’t feel _so good._

“Tell me how much you missed this, Drew.”

All Drew could do was hope that he wasn’t being too loud, as he cried out Rick’s name over and over. The man hadn’t even entered him, and yet here he was, cumming into his mouth.

Drew panted as Rick squirmed up, taking the time to press kiss after kiss into Drew’s lips while he thrust himself into the other man. Every one of Drew’s nerves were being set on fire, one after another. Sex hadn’t brought him this much pleasure since before Rick left.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already, Andrew. We are nowhere near done.”

Drew was so glad he had the night off.

\-------

Two exhausted men laid in bed, Rick snuggling up to Drew’s chest, practically wrapping himself around the man.

That part of Rick hadn’t changed at all.

Rick hadn’t really paid attention to his romantic side while he was away, and he didn’t realize just how empty it left him. He didn’t know why he still felt like something was missing until he saw Drew’s story on the news. He didn’t know how much he ached for Drew’s touch, his laugh, his quirks, until he saw his face on the screen in his hotel room. Tears had started streaming down his face, and that was the moment he realized he couldn’t ever live without Drew. Not for another second.

“Why are you staring at me?” Rick shifted, lifting his head to see Drew watching him move.

“Because I didn’t think you’d ever come back. I’m not going to lose you a second time, Rick.” Drew squeezed Rick closer, kissing his cheek softly.

“Also because I’m really sleepy and you’re so pretty and I love you.” Drew mumbled into Rick’s skin, causing the other man to giggle softly.

“I love you too. And I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good.”


End file.
